Aurora
Aurora is a powerful fairy in Season 4 who resides in a floating castle called the Frost Tower. She is the Major Fairy of the North. Her castle is where the Winx Club use their Lovix powers. Personality Profile She is extremely loyal to Morgana, standing up to Nebula's overcommanding tone when Morgana would not. She is a no-nonsense kind of woman, very blunt and to the point. Although she is the Major Fairy of the North she does not have a cold nature even though she was captured by the Wizards of the Black circle but is quite noble. However when the Winx come to her, she was holding a ball in her hands which she called The Blizzard which, she claimed, had the power to freeze the whole Universe and could be possessed only by those having the coldest of all hearts. It is unknown if she was telling the truth at that time since she was trying to do her best to distract the Winx to allow her Arctic Fairies to leave her Frost Tower to take part in Queen Morgana's Vendetta. After allowing a duel between Bloom and Nebula on her Tower, she sides with Morgana against Nebula's madness for revenge. She appears again in the last episode of the fourth season, when the Earth Fairies liberate their magic throughout the world and it is assumed that she is helping the present Fairy Queen, Nebula, to restore the belief of Earth's people in magic and to make the world a better place. Appearance Aurora has long wavy pale blond hair and blue eyes. She has very pale skin and purple lips as well. She wears a blue halter dress that ends at her thighs decorated with blue crystals, blue gloves and a pair of fur-lined boots. Over that, she wears a white and blue fur-lined cloak that reaches to the floor. Aurora is never seen with the hood down. Her wings come in three sections, all resembling like sharp shards of ice with blue crystals on them. Her wings indicate that she is possibly at least at Enchantix level, she may have surpassed this form and has attained a higher level fairy form since Miss Faragonda] told the Winx that Believix powers are useless and have no effect against Major Fairies and that they would need the help of the Gifts of Destiny to fight the Major Fairies. Frost Tower The Frost Tower is a floating mass of ice with spires sprouting from its base. One spire extends into a tower with the throne located inside the top. There is a balcony from which everyone watched the fight between Nebula and Bloom. The insides is a maze of passage ways going in every direction. Aurora and the Arctic Fairies reside in it. The castle is capable of flying at very high altitudes as there are some scenes with the expanse of space behind it. Aurora is very protective of her castle as she shows concern when Nebula enchants some sharp icicles and send them flying towards the Winx Club after loosing the battle. Trivia *In Roman Mythology, Aurora is the Goddess of Dawn, who flies across the sky every morning to announce the arrival of her brother, Helios, the God of the Sun. Her Greek counterpart, Eos, runs a flying chariot across the sky and is the generatrix of all stars and planets perhaps the inspiration of the Winx Club Aurora's flying Frost Tower, which was first seen among the stars in the upper atmosphere of Earth. *The Aurora Borealis and Aurora Australis are phenomena occurring in polar regions as colorful lights in the sky, perhaps being the source of Aurora being the name given to the Major Fairy of the North, since she lives in polar regions. Category:Winx Club Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Season 4 Category:Girls